Ten Stages of DISSIDIA
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Put my iTnunes on 'shuffle' and wrote one for each character-Cosmos' side, might do Chaos later...slight yaoi, emo-ness, and songs that go against character's personalities. XD


**Warning:** Contains some yaoi, emo-ness, and repetition of the same artists, I like them, okay? The songs that don't match the characters, well, I did it with fight scenes 'cause that's just what popped into my head. XD I chose to do this with the DISSIDIA: Final Fantasy game, using a song for each characters POV as I made them up. Goes in order of the games.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs or Final Fantasy characters...if I did, they'd all be having a cluster-fuck. :D

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Extra:** Decided to try it? Send me what you thought of this, and if you do one of your own, send it to me! I like these, I think they're fun. :D

* * *

Disenchanted_ by My Chemical Romance_

The Warrior of Light laid still on the cold ground, staring up at nothing, thinking of his past._ Cosmos…what were you thinking…?_ He turned his head to look over at Cloud, the ex-SOILDIER sitting with a knee bent and an arm slung over it, looking up into the dark sky. "What are you thinking about?" He asked the blond. Cloud turned to face him, focusing his eyes and then shrugging.

"Nothing really…I guess I'm just thinking about whatever it is we have to do to save Cosmos and bring the world out of Chaos. What about you?" The Warrior of Light blinked and thought for a moment, then shook his head, turning to look back up at the sky.

"Nothing…just thinking of why it is I want this to be over…"

"Why's that?"

"…I want to spend the rest of my life with someone…" He looked over at the blond and smiled.

_Valentine's Day_ by Linkin Park

"Oi, keep up!" Firion called over his shoulder. He was leading his group of Zidane and Bartz, walking through Pandaemonium, searching for someone from Chaos' side to 'question'. He spun around when he didn't receive a reply from the two behind him, finding they were not there. "What the-?" He heard a chuckling and he spun around once more to find The Emperor smirking down at him from a pillar.

"Don't bother calling for them…they're not going to come to your aid." He stepped down from the pillar, landing gracefully before the rebel.

"What have you done with them?!" Firion demanded. He only received an electrical shock as he was attacked, then darkness consumed him.

_Pirates_ by Bullets and Octane

"Woo-hoo! C'mon Terra, we can do this!" The young Onion Knight shouted, punching the air and running straight for their enemy, leaping into the air and landing a blow to The Cloud of Darkness' shoulder.

"Ngh! You little brat…" He dodged just in time to avoid a blow to himself, Terra blocking his view as she attacked as well, sending pillars of water into the sky after their enemy.

"Nice one Terra!" He leapt into the air again, branding his small sword. "I'll finish this!" A flash of light, and the fight was over, the young warriors smiling at each other and making their way through the World of Darkness.

_Heart Surgery Isn't That Bad…_ by Jeffree Star

"Ah! Golbez…what are you…?" Cecil took a tentative step back and went into his Paladin form as his brother approached him, removing his helmet and brushing out his shinning hair as he sighed. The space between them shrank little by little until the brothers' breaths mingled.

"My brother…" Golbez tipped Cecil's chin up with a armored finger, gently pressing his lips to his. Cecil froze, then melted into eh kiss, reaching up and tangling his hands in his brother's long hair.

"Golbez…ah!" His brother moved from his lips to his neck, biting harshly and sucking apologetically. "P-Please, not here, some one'll see…" Cecil warned, but gave in to his brother's actions. He almost whined as he pulled away.

"You're right, let's get out of here…"

_When Angels Fly Away _by Cold

"Zidane!" Bartz reached a desperate hand out to his friend, gasping as he watched the blond fade into darkens. "Ngh…no…_no_!" He fell to his knees, choking back sobs, ignoring the cold laughter from his sworn enemy behind him.

"It's too late, Bartz. Your friend has been trapped in total darkness for the rest of his existence, give up." The teen grit his teeth, summoning a sword and charging at Exdeath with a shout of pure rage.

"Give him back!" He tumbled forward as the armored Chaos follower vanished, appearing behind him again. "Give Zidane back to me!" He fought back the tears threatening to spill over, lunging at Exdeath again and again, never letting up on his attacks.

"It's no use, you'll never lay your eyes on that monkey again, Hahahaha!" He vanished, leaving Bartz all alone to cry continuously as his heart bled on the inside.

_Pale_ by Within Temptation

Terra stared in horror at the scene before her. _How…could this have happened…?_ The Onion Knight fell to the cold ground, blood soaking the fabrics under his armor. She walked slowly over to him, kneeling down and reaching out with a shaky hand to pull the dagger slowly out of his stomach. She winced at the sounds of flesh tearing further and the blood as it continued to make it's way out of the wound. Terra squeezed her eyes shut, tears coming to her eyes.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?!" She screamed into the abandoned tower that belonged to her foe Kefka, her desperate cries echoing off the walls. She threw her head back, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face, landing on the boy's body. She hung her head, staring into the Onion Knight's blank eyes. "I'm sorry…It's all my fault…" She moved a hand to his face and shut his eyes, the boy almost looking like he had fallen into a sweet dream.

_Let It Rock_ by Kevin Rudolf

"It's good to see you, Cloud." The blond glared into Sephiroth's eyes, holding his sword tightly in his hands.

"Sephiroth…" The silver-haired ex-General smirked at him.

"What's a traitor like you, doing in a place like this?"

"You're one to talk!" Cloud charged at him, their swords clashing violently as they began what was sure not to be their final battle.

"I'm not the one," Sephiroth easily dodged a blow to his head, "who went against his 'hero' to the end." The blond grit his teeth, jumping away from the man and spinning his sword above his head, the blade glowing blue as he went into Overdrive.

"At least I didn't betray my best friend!" He moved forward at high-speeds, aiming to kill. Sephiroth smirked wider, blocking every hit until the blond knelt before him, completely out of breath, ready to give up…

_Picture Perfect!_ by Jeffree Star

Squall watched the fight between his comrade and the silver-haired male, sighing as Cloud seemed to give up.

"May I cut in?" The brunette asked, leaning his gun blade on his shoulder and staring annoyed at Sephiroth. The ex-General smirked, raising his blade to Squall and they fought, Cloud getting to his feet and re-joining the battle.

"Squall, I can handle this!" The blond shouted, his sword meeting Sephiroth's.

"Yeah, it looked like you were handling it just fine." Squall answered, rolling his eyes and proceeding to shoot from below, catching their opponent off-guard. Sephiroth jumped back, the armor on his shoulder chipped as he smirked, fading away and leaving them alone.

_What Have You Done_ by Within Temptation

Zidane looked around, spotting Kuja a few feet from him.

"What have you done with my friends?!" He shouted, holding his swords threateningly.

"Absolutely nothing, why would I even think of harming them?" The older male asked, smirking as he held a hand to his lips girlishly. Zidane gritted his teeth, lowering his weapons as he looked around the room.

"Then where are they?!"

"I have no idea, why don't you ask Cecil? I saw him getting pretty friendly with Golbez a little while ago…"

"Liar! He wouldn't betray us!"

"Oh?" Kuja attacked, startling the blond boy for an instant before he began to fight back, desperate to find his friends.

_Pearls of Light_ by Within Temptation

Tidus sighed, looking around Dream's End.

"Guess I'm on my own, huh." He walked, taking his time as he thought of the fight with his father. _I did what I came here to do…what now? Guess I just try to bring Cosmos back like everyone else…well, beats doin' nothing'._ He smirked, giving an almost tribal shout and running in the first direction that suited him, barely glancing at the large sword in the stone floor as he flew passed it.

"What's the rush, son?" The blond stopped, skidding and almost loosing his balance.

"Jecht!" He stared up at his father, the man smirking down at him from the guard of the large sword in the ground.

"Late for an important date or something'?" He watched the man stand up, leaning his sword against the hilt of the statue, stretching his arms, working out the kinks before he began another 'family friendly' fight.

"Actually, I was just going to find you." Tidus smirked, leaping into the air to fight his father once more.

* * *

Toldya there'd be emo-ness. XD And yes I know that Cecil marries whats-her-face and he has a kid, but this is MY fic, and I'll make him gay if I want! (grumbles)

Warrior of Light: ...In case you're wondering, I was thinking about Firion...(blushes)

Firion: ...oh my Goddess...(blushes too)

Onion Knight: OMG! You killed me off later on?!

Cecil: (not back yet)

Bartz: ...you really ARE emo...

Terra: ...I heard you wanted to cosplay me...I don't know how to feel about that...o.O

Cloud: Great, have emo-ass here save me, lovely.

Squall: I'll make it up to you...(drags Cloud to random bedroom)

Zidane: Seriously, WTF is wrong with your head?!

Tidus: I liked mine, was nice to see my dad again...

Okay! R&R, and please check out my other emo-free shit on my profile, hugs and kisses!


End file.
